el regreso
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: Ella había regresado... le decían todos, pero sus esperanzas se decayeron cuando Maggie le dijo que Mel ya no era ella sino un paracito… uno de los que el tanto odiaba… le habían quitado a su gente mas cercana, pero con Mel se habían pasado de la raya…


**Hola!**

**Yo de nuevo dando lata con otra historia de THE HOST… "El Regreso" para que se ubiquen está entre el capitulo 13 y 14 del libro… si lo quieren leer… si no en este FanFic se van a dar una idea de por donde es… así que sin más les dejo el One-Shot…**

_**Enjoy!**_

__

**DECLAIMER:**** Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, el **_One-Sot_** le pertenece a aquí su servilleta… **

**DISCLAIMER 2:**** Algunas frases y descripciones originales del libro aparecen en la historia.**

**SUMMARY: **Ella había regresado... le decían todos, pero sus esperanzas se decayeron cuando Maggie le dijo que Mel ya no era ella sino un paracito… uno de los que el tanto odiaba… le habían quitado a su gente más cercana, pero con Mel se habían pasado de la raya…

__

**_- El Regreso -_**

Maggie se había adelantado a la cueva para informarles a todos lo que Jeb había encontrado en el desierto.

—Ven, esto te interesara… —le dijo Maggie con algo de malicia a Jared, el estaba con Jamie cuando ella entro.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó al muchacho, él no tenía intención de oír o ver lo que pasaba, él había caído en una gran depresión desde ese día en el que Jared le enseño el papel con la letra de Mel.

Jared salió de su pequeña cueva-dormitorio para ir a ver que era a lo que se refería Maggie, ella iba caminando delante de él pero no le decía nada, hasta que estuvieron todos reunidos en el lugar en el que hacían el tribunal, fue cuando ella habló.

—Jeb trae para acá un paracito… no podemos permitir que el haga esto… nos está arriesgando al traerla aquí —trato de poner a la gente en su contra, todos comenzaron a cuchuchear sobre lo que ella había dicho pero Jared todavía no entendía por qué a él precisamente le interesaría eso, Jeb era libre de hacer lo que quisiera era su casa, él ya sabía que Jeb no haría nada imprudente para arriesgar a todo el mundo aquí.

Fue cuando escuchó unos pasos provenientes del pasillo del lado este, y todo el mundo se quedó callado cuando vio entrar a Jab junto con una chica, algo desaliñada. Pero las esperanzas de Jared se destrozaron cuando miro a esa chica y su resplandor plateado en los que antes eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que la había perdido aquel día en el que ella les había dejado la nota pero nunca se imagino verla aquí, donde ella lo había enviado, bueno más bien ahora no era ella.

Ya no era la chica de la que se había enamorado, ya no era la mujer de su vida, la última mujer en el mundo para él.

Ahora era un asqueroso parasito, uno de los tantos que el odiaba, la mujer que antes había amado ahora para él ya había muerto.

Sin darse cuenta él ya había avanzado para poder ver mejor a esa asquerosidad y recordarse por que las odiaba tanto, desde un principio el estaba solo, sólo tenía amigos, los cuales se habían ido al lado oscuro pero él había sobrevivido, y había encontrado en Mel y Jamie una nueva razón para sobrevivir… pero ahora se la habían quitado, eso era más de lo que él pudiera haber soportado, si tuviera las armas suficientes saldría en este momento a matar a todo parasito que se le pusiera en frente pero era obvio que no podía.

Fue por eso que cuando el parasito avanzo a él gritando su nombre, no pudo evitar golpearla, esa cosa le había quitado a su razón de vivir, se sentía un poco mas aliviado el devolverle el dolor que le había causado, miro con satisfacción como caí al suelo en un sonido hueco y se levantaba contrabajos.

Miró con reproche a Jeb por ayudar a la cosa… ¿es que el no entendía que esa cosa ya no era Mel? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Camino más cerca de Jeb e intercambiaron unas miradas retadoras, a pesar de ser viejo Jeb tenía la mirada más pesada y además el desidia que hacer en su casa, Jared quería decirle unas cuantas cosas al viejo pero no podía elaborar un argumento coherente, así que se dio por vencido y retrocedió un poco, así Jeb levanto a la chica.

Jared seguía viendo con odio a la cosa, que lo seguía mirando pero esta vez ya no con la alegría de al principio sino mas bien con miedo. Las personas presentes comenzaron a hablar en susurros, la cosa miro entre ellos, como buscando algo, cosa que a Jared lo molesto mas.

Fue cuando Doc llego, camino entre la gente hasta llegar a la cosa, Jared no se había movido ni un centímetro y Doc tuvo que rodearlo para llegar a la fascinante creatura para él.

—Vaya, vaya… ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? —preguntó fascinado mientras la veía, cosa que hizo que Jared se molestara mas.

—Jeb ha encontrado a esa cosa en el desierto; en tiempos fue nuestra sobrina Melanie. Parece que seguía las instrucciones que él le había dado —dijo mordazmente la vieja dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su hermano.

—Hum... —murmuró él examinando visualmente a la chica, y ella volteó a ver a Sharon, la prima de su huésped, pero ella la miro con desprecio, como si no fuera ya nada de ella.

—Humm... —volvió a decir Doc, levantó la mano para examinar a la chica, el golpe que le habían dado iba a dejar un moretón temporal nada grave, pero la chica se aparto para que no la tocara— Todo va bien, no voy a hacerte daño —le dijo tranquilamente, ella cedió y sintió como él la examinada, a la pequeña cicatriz de la chica.

Jared seguía molestándose, no le gustaba como se atrevía a tocarla así, ya ni él lo había hecho cuando era humana pero más odiaba que ya no fuera su Mel, ahora solo era el cuerpo de ella. Ya no estaba seguro de que pensar, por un lado estaba Jamie también, ¿Qué diría él?

—Parece que tiene buena salud, aparte del agotamiento, la deshidratación y la desnutrición. Creo que le han dado la suficiente agua para que la deshidratación no interfiera —dijo después de examinarla bien, Jared se había sorprendido de eso— Bien, comencemos pues —Jared sabía a lo que se refería Doc, pero no estaba tan seguro ya.

Jeb se estaba resignando, pronto su sobrina terminaría muerta. Doc le tendió la mano a la cosa para que la guiara al hospital improvisado que tenían pero ella no cedió, así que si no eran por las buenas serian por las malas.

—¡Kyle, Ian! —llamó a los hermanos para que le ayudaran— creo que voy a necesitar ayuda. Quizá si quisieran llevarme... —le comenzó a decir Doc.

—No —dijo Jared todavía molesto. No se sintió cohibido cuando todo el mundo lo miro confundido por lo que acababa de decir. El mismo se sorprendió de lo que había dicho pero no quería ver a su Mel morir, aunque ya no fuera su Mel, algún día lo fue.

—Jared, ¿hay algún problema? —pregunto Doc con sorpresa.

—Sí —contesto con los dientes apretados, no quería decir cosas de más.

Jeb estaba feliz por lo que había escuchado, él no hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para haberla dejado ir con él, por lo cual agradecía internamente a Jared.

—¿Y cuál es? —pregunto Doc confundido.

—Te diré cuál es el problema, Doc. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre entregártela a ti o que Jeb le meta una bala en la cabeza? —seguía apretando los dientes, esta vez no quería golpearlo por al menos pensar en experimentar con ella. Jeb sabía que no hablaba en serio, por eso conforto un poco a la chica.

—Bueno... —pensó en una respuesta buena, pero Jared le contestó él mismo.

—La diferencia está en que si Jeb mata a esa cosa, al menos muere limpiamente.

—Jared, cada vez aprendemos más, quizá esta vez sea la definitiva —trató de convencerlo pero esta vez no funciono.

—¡Ja! —bufó Jared—. No veo que hayas hecho ningún progreso, Doc —le dijo retadoramente.

Sharon dio un paso hacia delante, de modo que se quedó entre el médico y la cosa.

—No tiene sentido desperdiciar una oportunidad —replicó con fiereza a Jared— todos nos damos cuenta de que esto es duro para ti, Jared, pero al final no eres tú quien tiene que tomar la decisión, tenemos de considerar lo que es mejor para la mayoría.

—No —gruñó fulminándola con la mirada. En ese momento la paracito se sintió mal y comenzó a caer en la inconsciencia.

—No eres nadie para decirlo —caminó a él pinchado el pecho de Jared con un dedo— sólo porque la cuidaste y trajiste a Jamie no te da derecho a decidir.

—¿Y tu si? Sólo porque seas de su familia no te da derecho ¿piensas sacrificarla? ¿Cómo que lo mejor para todos? Eres una egoísta… —Kyle e Ian avanzaron para intervenir en cuanto pudieran— y si soy alguien… ella me encargo a su hermano… yo cuide de ellos cuando más lo necesitaron ¿Dónde estabas tú? En chicago… feliz de la vida… ella se preocupo por ti por eso fue a buscarte, tú tienes la culpa de que sea lo que ahora es…

—Jamie... –escucharon que la parasito hablo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Jared avanzó hacia ella y la miro con furia.— ¿Jamie? —pregunto contrabajos— ¿Jamie? —preguntó comenzándose a desmayar.

—El chico está bien. Lo trajo Jared —le contesto Jeb, pero entonces Jared se confundió y se atormento, estaba en un dilema nuevamente y solo tenía una pregunta en su cabeza ¿Por qué preguntaba por él?

—Gracias —dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, cayendo al piso nuevamente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto Jared fungiendo molestia.

—Se desmayo —dijo Doc después de examinar.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —pregunto Jeb inocentemente a propósito.

—No van a experimentar con ella —fue todo lo que dijo Jared.

—Pero no la podernos dejar así como así… —refunfuño Sharon.

—Bien… Jared tráela —dijo Jeb comenzando a caminar de regreso.

—¿Yo? —preguntó entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

—Sí, ¿o quieres que Kyle la lleve al hospital? —pregunto Jeb molesto. Con todo y sus prejuicios Jared la tomo y avanzo con ella en brazos.

No podía dejar de pensar en el tiempo que estuvo con ella, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tenerla así en sus brazos, pero tampoco era feliz, estaba por vaciar su estomago en ese lugar…

El cuerpo de Melanie había regresado, eso le daría un giro a sus vidas, ahora solo se preguntaba ¿Cómo tomaría Jamie todo esto?

__

**Y el resto es historia…**

**Mmm… que les digo? Estaba leyendo el libro por novena vez cuando se me ocurrió hacer mi versión de esta parte… y salió esto, siento que solo el final fuera diferente, pero enserio esta entretenido ¿no?**

**Sé que no eh actualizado "Recuperando El Amor" pero ya estoy en eso… esperen nuevo capítulo entre semana… no se me había ocurrido que hacer con Mel… así que lance una moneda… águila vivía, sol moría… así que esperen a ver que salió…**

**Déjenme un reviwcito y díganme que tal esta… que les pareció…**

**Cuídenseme mucho… no dejen que los paracitos los atrapen… ****Bye-Bye!**

**3DiTh HoWe O'ShEa**


End file.
